


Bedtime

by orangina



Series: Hömmels Drabbles [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/pseuds/orangina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benni and Mats are ready to call it a night, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hömmels drabble! Probably will post some more of these in the future. Please comment if you like it :)

"Are you comfortable?"

"Mhm."

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

"I'm gonna turn the light off now, is that all right?"

"Mhm."

"Are you warm enough? Do you want me to get you another blanket?"

"Mats..."

"I'll go get one. It's supposed to be cold tonight."

" _Mats_. Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Okay. I love you."

"Mhm."

"Benni!"

"I love you."

The click of the lamp turning off sounded. Mats lay down and tried to find a position that was just right. He spent the next five minutes shifting back and forth, putting his arms this way and that, and rolling from one side back to the other. Meanwhile, Benni was tucked in soundly with his hands underneath his pillow and his legs stretched out at a slight angle. Mats could tell from the way the other man was now twitching slightly that he was getting annoyed with the indecisiveness.

_Oh, fuck it._

Mats took one last moment to adjust himself and this time wound up with his chest pressed against the back of the other man. He draped his arm around Benni and cocooned into his neck, the heat from Benni's skin tickling his lips.

A small smile crossed Benni's own lips as he shrugged the heavy duvet over so it would cover both of them together. This was exactly what he'd wanted.


End file.
